fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: ARISE
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル, Fearī Teiru) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima. It has been published in Weekly Shōnen Magazine since August 2, 2006. This particular spin-off written by Zicoihno, entitled Fairy Tail: ARISE (フェアリー・テイル・ＡＲＩＳＥ, Fearī Teiru: Arisu), is set 216 years after the start of the canon manga series and is, in effect, the sequel to the ongoing Chronicles of a Mage story. ARISE centers around Kane Vista, a rising rookie member of the council's Ranger Corps and his coming of age in a world that has changed so much—his rise to prominence. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the elements thereof. That all 'belongs to Hiro Mashima. Overview It is the year X1000, the turn of the millennium, a new age, for the last century, Earth Land has been in a state of great peace, prosperity, and progress known as the Pax Magus with the Magic Council at the height of its' power. The wonders of magic and those of man have further harmonized as modernization has engulfed the continent and the wider world, making once, exclusive luxuries such as magical airships commonplace for the masses. However, all things must come to an end, even peace. In the midst of this is Kane Vista, a promising, young member of the council's illustrious Ranger Corp, a child of a world that has not known the terror of the Black Arts or world toppling conspiracies. After an encounter with a mysterious girl, the young ranger finds that all is not as it seems within ranks of the magic world's overseer and that troubling times lie ahead for his generation, and he must decide where he will stand when that time comes, whether he will arise to the challenge as his ancestors before him. As much as the world changes, as much as humans and society progress, some things never change. Chapters Grand Conspiracy Arc '''As One Ends, Another Begins *Prologue: The New Mandarins *Magic World *A Devil in High Heels *Millennium's End Characters Major Characters Supporting Characters Antagonists Organizations *Magic Council **Ranger Corps **Magic Council Science Directorate **Magic Intelligence Agency **Akademia *Excelsior Society Trivia *ARISE is a magic council-centric series, building on an organization that has been neglected by Mashima. *The author does not shy away from foul language in this storyline. *Many of the past events preceding the current timeline of this series are fanon only (e.g. Wars, border disputes, incidents, etc). *The author set this story over two centuries to start off fresh and re-imagine the world of Fairy Tail while keeping the same essence of the series set out by Mashima. It features a sort-of, near-future futurism, though technology has, in many ways remained comparatively stagnant enough to be reasonable for the world of Fairy Tail. *The author will try to feature more action in this series compared to its' ongoing predecessor, which was a more dialogue-heavy series. *While many elements have been built for this story, only one arc has been planned so far. Whether the author writes more than two or so arcs remains to be seen. *Fanonized pages pertaining mainly to this series will be followed by (Zico) or (ARISE) rather than the usual (Zicoihno). *Thanks to User:Perchan for help with translations. *As the series' predecessor diverges from the canon series after the Tenrou arc, there are certain elements to the series that may turn out to be impossible in the canonical future. Category:Storyline Category:Zicoihno Category:Fairy Tail: ARISE Category:Chronicles of a Mage